Hannibal the Avenger(Jean Sawyer)
"People fear death even more than pain. It's strange that they fear death. Life hurts a lot more than death. At the point of death, the pain is over. Yeah, I guess it is a friend." ''-Jean'' History Origin Jean was born on Furya. When he was young Brainiac came to Hannibals home planet seeking the knowledge and power of the Furians, Brainic ultimatly destroyed the whole planet of Furya, but not before taking samples of the planet, on of tose samples was hannibal himself In later life, Hannibal repressed all of his memories of Furya, including the massacre, and came to believe that his planet was destroyed through civil war, a light that he was told by the Green Lantern Corps beacause of heir embarassment of not getting to Furya before Brainiac destroyed it. Despite this lie however, he periodically received visions and messages from a Furyan survivor named Shirah, which he believed to be signs of mental instability. Little is known about Hannibal's childhood, save that he had no formal education, claiming to have been "educated" in the penal system. At some point during is capture by Brainiac Jean was experimented on and brainwashed, the experimentaions gave him metahuman abilities, including enhances human physiology and the ability to regenerate. The brainwashed he recieved made it easy for Brainiac to command him, Jean was sent down to planets as the general of Brainiacs army, the legend soon grew of "Hannibal the Hunter", Hannibal was to be sent dow to earth during "Crisis", but was rescued by Oracle when she destroyed Brainiacs influence over him, a debt he insisted on repaying. Crisis Personality "Nobody wants to die, but everybody gets to, thats just how it goes" ''-Jean'' Jean has been described frequently as a psychopath. He has never shown any remorse for the murders hes commited while he was Hannibal the Hunter nor does he show much empathy for those around him. However, Jean may more accurately be called an animal, as his crimes orginate from his ruthless will to survive. He has even referred to himself as an animal at times. Due to feeling the rage of his kind for as long as he can remember, Jean's mental state has been regularly pushed to its limits. Despite this however Jean does feel it has been theorized that his lack of feeling may be an effect of Brainiac's behavioral augmentations. Jean is a "True Survivor" If someone gets close enough to him they become part of the "Kill All Who Threaten" mindset, a mindset that Batman has on more that one occasion dissagreed with. While Jean may not show emotion he does seem to feel it, this is proven by his protection of Cassandra Sandsmark. Jean has a low opinion of himself, despite valuing his continued existance. This conflicts with his desire to avenge his race. He expresses deep regret and sadness when Cassandra is gravely injured while saving him and tells her "Dont you ever do something like that again your life is worth more than mine, and even breaks down completly when he has to kill fellow Furyan Raja.". It has been said that if it werent for Brainiac destroying his homeworld, Jean may have been on the opposite side giving his personality, even before Brainiacs brainwashing Personality and Relationships Romantic Relationships Powers and Abilitiesipment Powers Weaknesses Paraphenalia Equipment Weapons